The growing importance of integrative modern biomedical research has created a strong demand for investigators who have strong foundations in both the mathematical sciences and biological/medical sciences. The goal of this training program is to recruit and to train students interested in attaining such combined foundations. Trainees are recruited from pre-doctoral students already admitted to academic departments/units and counseled by participating faculty members. Twenty-seven faculty members in over a dozen departments or research units at UCLA will participate in this program. The interests of these faculty represent a broad range of biomedical research activities that bridge mathematical modeling and the biological sciences, with special strength in theoretical biophysics, genetics, medical imaging, neurosciences, pharmacology, and physiology. The emphasis of the training program will be on the early years of trainees'graduate study, providing students an integrated foundation in quantitative methodology, biological training, and research experience in mathematical modeling applications in biology to serve as a gateway to suitable dissertation research topics.